


Welcome Home, Sammy

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Playing Dad Take Two [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Welcome Home, Sammy

They had been at the bunker for a few minutes, just standing out front. Both had their arms crossed, leaning against the hood of Baby. They had their ankles crossed, as well. Sam was in disbelief as he looked up at Dean. “This is _really_ ours?” He asked, hope shining in his eyes. The last time he’d had a home, he had been too young to even remember.

Dean grinned, having the happiness shining in his eyes for once. “Yeah, Sammy, it’s ours. Come on, I’ll come back out for everything later.” He gave him a pat on the back before moving forward, opening the door. To their home. That fact would hit him over and over. For all his faults, all his mistakes, all the times when they were kids when things were rough…Dean was getting his second chance. To make it up to him.

Moving forward, Sam was excited. His hazel eyes scanned every detail that he could. Home. He followed Dean down the stairs, to the war room. “Wow.” He breathed, his eyes wide. There was so much that he wanted to look at that his eyes wouldn’t stay on one thing too long.

The library was the one room that even Dean was excited for. All those books- all that knowledge.

“Keep that look on your face, you’ll need it.” Dean chuckled, wondering if anything in the bunker would trigger a memory. What would it be like if Sammy was young, with the memories of his older self? What would that do when he had to grow up all over again?

* * *

Saving the library for last, Dean led the young boy into the kitchen. “I’d, uh, check anything before eating it. _Just_ a warning.” Dean almost looked ashamed at the disgusted look he got from Sam. “ _What_? It’s not like we’re always here! Some stuff is bound to go bad…and maybe…look like a science experiment?”

“Ew.” He shuddered. Taking a step in, he froze. Memories of Mary stirring her coffee came to mind, her moving around the kitchen, always looking unhappy, and the tension that had been in the air. Swallowing, Sam looked at Dean with watering eyes. “Mom’s _alive_?” He asked, his voice barely audible.

“Fuck.” He breathed, nodding. “Yeah, she is.” There was no use lying about anything at this point.

Sam furrowed his brows. “How?”

His hand ran over his face as he composed himself. “We were in a…war of sorts. Against the Darkness- God’s sister. I’ll explain that another time.” He waved his hand as he saw Sam’s mouth open to ask more questions. “In the end, we got her what she wanted. Time with her brother. She had been locked away, alone. So, she gave me what I wanted most. Mom back.” He shrugged. “She doesn’t live here anymore.” Dean would only give him the bare minimum of what he needed. Nothing more. Anything to preserve this as he could. Any extra time he could get his brother without those memories was worth it.

“Why not?” If mom was alive, wouldn’t she want to be with them? After all the time lost?

“You know, Sammy, I _still_ don’t know. I don’t know if what she told me was true or not.” Dean admitted. “All I know was it hurt, and that’s not our issue right now. Right now, I need to finish getting _you_ around this place without a map, your stuff in your room, and I should _probably_ feed you.”

Sam laughed. “I’m not a dog.”

Seeing Sam’s face light up again made Dean chuckle. “You shed like one.” He smirked, ruffling his shaggy brown hair.

* * *

Dean was behind Sam, his hands covering his eyes as they moved. “Come on, Dean.” He laughed.

“Oh, no.” He grinned. “You aren’t taking this away from me, Sammy. I know you and your books.” Dean stopped right inside the door and lifted his hands. “Welcome to your own personal heaven.” He stepped aside, wanting to see Sam’s face.

His jaw dropped, moving more towards the center, looking at all the books. “Holy….How many books are in here?” Sam asked, looking towards Dean.

He shrugged. “I don’t know. You’re the nerd.” He pointed out. “We do have a filing system, though.” Dean pointed to the wooden filing cabinet. “Go nuts, check out some of the books, look at your filing system, do whatever.” He chuckled as Sam all but ran towards some books.

* * *

Thankfully, nothing more triggered Sam’s memories. It was bittersweet. Part of him wanted Sammy to remember, but at the same time, this was his chance. This was Sammy’s chance to be free of all that pain, to create better memories of his childhood.

Sammy had gotten his things put away while Dean ran to get some take out, taking in the feeling of truly having his own room. His own bed. And it wasn’t some fleabag motel, either. He wondered to himself if John had been there to see Dean make them a home, or if he’d died before that.

After they ate in silence, each reflecting over something, Sam went right to the showers. The hot water was calling his name, and he was going to enjoy it. However, the hot water was too relaxing, causing him to cut his shower short, and to call it a night.

He knocked on Dean’s door before heading to his room. “Night, Dean.”

“Night, Sammy.” He waved, listening to his footsteps moving away from his room, and then his door shut.

He pulled out his cellphone, and stared at the screen. He had to make this call, soon. If he didn’t, he never would. Taking a deep breath, he pulled up his contact and found who he was looking for. If they even answered. He was lucky to get a text back at times. Which only pissed him off more.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sat on the end of his bed, phone to his ear. The ringing seemed like it was so much louder than it was. Finally, the voice on the other end picked up. “ _Dean?_ ”

Hearing her voice was hard, but she was his mother. “Hey, ma.” He sighed.


End file.
